


steal some covers, share some skin

by corsica



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corsica/pseuds/corsica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lazy sunday mornings</p>
            </blockquote>





	steal some covers, share some skin

Dull sunlight filters through the curtains, heating up a small patch on the bed, highlighting a small section of a large blue comforter. Kakyoin's vision is scattered as his eyes began to open, arms held tight around his back, pulling him into a strong chest. A quick peer over Jotaro's shoulder tells him it's 9:45. 

He yawns, running his hands up Jotaro's chest and gripping his shoulders, placing small, gentle kisses up his jaw. A low noise in Jotaro's throat tells him he's stirring awake. Jotaro buries his head more securely in Kakyoin's hair, his arm pulling him in closer. 

“Mmh...” He closes his eye as Jotaro kissed his eyebrow, “Time to get up.” 

“It's Sunday.” He pulls the covers up further, his arm slipping down Kakyoin's back to wrap around his waist. 

“I had things I wanted to do today...” He murmurs, and Jotaro responds by tilting his head up and kissing him, slowly and lazily, his thumb stroking his cheek. Kakyoin wrinkles his nose, their combined morning breath entirely unpleasant. 

He kisses back regardless, and even presses their lips together again before moving to get up. Jotaro's arms wrap tightly around him, keeping him pressed square against him in a childish display he repeats each morning. Kakyoin sighs, his eyes closing and rolling underneath his lids. 

“They can wait.” 

His hand falls to his hip and rubs soothing circles around the bone with his thumb, and Kakyoin feels himself relax, slowly starting from his toes and making its way up his calves, thighs, torso and chest until he's melded against Jotaro seamlessly, a large square palm going down to twine their fingers together.

His arm goes to wrap snugly around his waist and Kakyoin relents, craning up his neck and placing soft kisses along Jotaro's neck, making sure to press his lips to each scar and blemish twice, and nip just a little against every red mark he had made the night before. 

Jotaro tilts his head up and their lips meet once more, just as languidly as they had before. He runs his hand up and down Jotaro's chest slowly, the hand that's holding his own tightening its grip; possessive even when half-awake. 

He pulls away and tucks his head under his chin, burying his face once more in Kakyoin's mussed red hair. He sighs and lets Jotaro's warmth overtake him, closing his eyes and breathing him in slowly, pressing a small kiss against his collarbone before he closes his eyes, humming as Jotaro places a kiss against his head, always the one to have the last move. 

Their bodies are snug and intimate as they fall asleep, and they wake for good well into the afternoon. Their ritual repeats, and it takes them a good two hours to finally leave the bed.


End file.
